(Not so) Sweet Dreams
by CUtopia
Summary: Rolanda is repeatedly haunted by weird dreams at nights... (Collection of Oneshots)
1. The Black Swan

Well, basically this happens when I am not able to focus seriously when I am searching for new ideas, so don´t worry/wonder about the randomness of these chapters ^^

Oh, and if you want you can always make a wish for a crazy dream that you want Rolanda to dream! :) Simply write me a PM!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Rolanda was in a good mood as she made her way over the snowy grounds of Hogwarts castle. Christmas holidays had just begun, the students had departed with the Hogwarts Express only minutes ago, but as soon as the train had left the station of Hogsmeade a wonderful peace had started to rise. Even as a teacher who liked to work with the young witches and wizards, everyone of the staff loved the holidays when nobody would disturb them.<p>

The Quidditch stadium was Rolanda´s destination – the pitch had been transformed into a ice skating rink by Dumbledore on the occasion of the Yule Ball and she had not found a opportunity to have a skate until now because the students had crowded the rink, obviously thrilled about Dumbledore´s idea. She had welcomed this idea as well, even though the pitch was precious to her, but she had trust into Albus magical abilities and additionally, she could have her fun too.

As she entered the stadium and her gaze wandered over the ice her jaw dropped by the sight. Severus Snape was there, skating on his own. This fact alone was already surprising her, but one thing was far more concerning: he wore a barely fitting tutu and a tiara while he semi-elegantly danced to the music of Tchaikovsky´s Swan Lake, making a dramatic face while singing along, even the high-pitched tunes – to conclude, he looked as if he had escaped from St. Mungo´s closed section.

She could not do anything else then to stare in this unreal situation. Severus Snape was not someone who would do something like figure skating, he would never even think about wearing a blindingly pink tutu – had someone used the Imperius curse on him? How she wished she had a camera right now so she could make a picture... but at least she had this memory, she would make sure to borrow Albus' pensieve and show this moment to Minerva.

"Rolanda! Look at me! I am graaaaaceful!", Severus chanted in a high-pitched tone as he passed her on the ice, then performing a single axel jump and Rolanda felt a little bit reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart. "How do you like my interpretation?!"

Rolanda blushed, then she started to laugh. Severus stopped in front of her, making the ice spurt. He looked at her with a dark gaze, now looking like his usual self.

"You are laughing about me? Pah, you are jealous because you Quidditch players are anything but graceful! I am the best Swan you ever saw!", Severus said slightly arrogant, throwing his hair back.

"Yeah, Ice Queen... you are the best..."

"Watch me! I am great!", Severus grinned, then skated on, starting a spin.

"Rolanda? Rolanda, wake up", a dark voice snarled suddenly and Rolanda slowly opened her eyes, looking into the face of Severus Snape.

"Huh, w-what?"

She turned her head a bit to see if they were still in the Quidditch stadium, but instead of the ice and the ranks she saw the worried faces of her colleagues and the staff room in the background. Sleep was still present in her brain as she straightened up her body, stretching it a bit and she shot Severus a glance through her half-opened eyes, yawning:"You really need to practice that layback spin, Severus... And that tutu was to tight."

Severus looked completely clueless and obviously concerned about her sanity while Albus chortled amused.


	2. The Luau Incident

Entry for the "Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

10. Room of Requirement

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" Niffler Lucky Dig

A big thank you to SlenderPanda, she actually helped me to create the party motto :D

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch walked towards the Room of Requirement, not entirely motivated for the teacher´s End of the Term party that took place there today. This lack of motivation had several reasons: first, the students who had been in their First Year when she had started teaching (her secret favourites) had graduated and given her a wonderful present and a lot of hugs and Thank You´s because she had played a little bit with her Quidditch connections for some of them, therefore she felt a little bit down. And second, Severus had been assigned to host the party.<p>

He had been forced by Dumbledore because until that certain staff meeting he had always managed to get around this duty with some bad excuses, but this time Albus had accepted non of them. She had seen Severus today, he had been in one of his ugliest moods and she asked herself if anyone would be able to enjoy this evening if a Severus Snape had organised it.

Severus was definitely not somebody you would call a party shaker and he had to be bribed to attend any of the Balls or staff party's and if he was there, he stood in a dark corner and glared at anyone who dared to come near him and his firewhiskey. She was sure that this party would be a disaster, it would be a dark room without any music but with much alcohol... well, the part with the alcohol did not have to be a disadvantage, if she thought about it a little more, at least she would be able to forget that evening.

The door to the Room of Requirements was visible as she approached it and Rolanda checked her outfit a last time (not that anyone cared – the potions master always was far to busy with his death glares then to notice her) and took a deep breath before she pushed the doors open.

It was not like she had expected it to be and she just stood in the entrance for a few seconds, blinking a few times to make sure that everything she saw was not just some hallucination.

The Room had been transformed into a indoor beach with a small pool, a moving picture of a beach behind the pool generating a maritime atmosphere together with the charmed ceiling. Sand covered the floor and palms were standing everywhere. Wooden torches lighted the sunset atmosphere, a huge bar was on one side of the room with enchanted cocktail shakers working endlessly.

"Alohaaaa, it is so great you came! We all have been waiting for you to join us!"

Rolanda´s eyes nearly popped out as she recognised the person who pulled her into a rib-crushing embrace was actually Severus Snape, the big fright of the dungeons, wearing a brightly coloured hawaii shirt, bermuda shorts and a straw hat. As he released her she simply stared at him, her mouth standing slightly open.

"Oh, your outfit does not suit the theme of the party, Rolanda," Severus said, giving her his signature dark look before waving his wand so her casual outfit changed into white dress, combined with a long flower necklace. "Oh, so much better... here, have a drink and enjoy the party!"

And with these words Severus grabbed a cocktail from a tray floating by, forced it into her hand and vanished.

Rolanda turned around slowly, blinking several times to ensure herself that everything she saw was real, including the way to colourful Severus who was fussing around his guests.

"I believe you and I think the same right now – What, by Merlin's beard, is happening here?!" Minerva asked as she approached the younger witch, looking rather malcontent.

"I... Minerva... did Albus dribble something in Severus' morning coffee? Mind-altering potions or something like that? He is... behaving like Lockhart!"

"I have no idea," Minerva mumbled back. "But this surely is a nightmare!"

The two women hurried to force a smile on their faces as Severus came back to them, looking extremely satisfied.

"Everyone is having fun, it was such a great idea of mine to host this party! You don't want to drink your cocktail with the extra-glittery umbrella, Rolanda?!" Severus babbled and grabbed the glass from her hand, drinking it in a few big gulps.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rolanda asked the potions master, furrowing a brow.

"I had to many drinks, I guess," he hiccuped, a big smile plastered over his face.

"No, I mean – you are behaving weird, normally you would not have hosted such a colourful, joyful party! I am concerned, you know?" she said, furrowing her brows while touching his arm.

"Rolanda, you are lying on my assignments!" the deep voice of Severus snarled and Rolanda opened her eyes, jumping up from the sofa she had fallen asleep on.

"I am awake!" She breathed, looking around the room with a confused expression. Severus shook his head in disbelief before he left.


	3. Bity Nights

Entry for "Herbology" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

For your task, I want you to write about a Vampire.

Minimum of 600 words

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

14. Thestral

I listened to the songs from Dance of the Vampires far too many times... ^^ I should have stopped at some point ;) :D Well, this is what happens then – randomness alert ;)

I hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>The stars were shining brightly in the night sky along with the full moon, dipping the grounds of Hogwarts into a pale, mysterious light. Werewolves or other creatures could be heard howling and screaming in the Forbidden Forest and Rolanda Hooch was happy that she was in the safety of the castle's walls. The cold night air blew around the young witch standing at the balustrade of the Astronomy Tower as she let her gaze wander over the landscape in front of her, admiring the peace of it.<p>

From time to time she would see one of the school thestrals fly by - some of them with foals and even though these magical creatures did not look exactly friendly, their foals still looked as sweet as a horse's.

She had not been able to find sleep this night, something had kept her awake and eventually she had left her warm bed for a small walk. The reason why she had come up here although was a mystery to her, the only thing she knew was that she had felt lured to climb these stairs, to come out here and admire the magic of the night under the baldachin of the universe.

"Tempted by the night, Rolanda?"

She turned on her heel at the sudden sound of a voice and twitched in shock as she saw Severus Snape standing only a good step away from her.

"Oh, it's only you," she breathed in relief, her hand over her heart, but still she was slightly bewildered – how had he been able to come so close to her without herself noticing? Even though she had been more concentrated on her thoughts than her surroundings there was no possible way he could not have made any sound while approaching her!

"And yes, I cannot deny that the night is exceptionally beautiful tonight. It has a somewhat mysterious atmosphere. Additionally you rarely have the opportunity to see the thestral foals during their first flights."

Severus smirked and stepped closer, his hand reaching out to run his fingers along her temple, her jawline and the outline of her lips without hesitating.

"It seems like the night is holding some more beauties," he whispered and originally, Rolanda had wanted to protest, but his touch and the sound of his voice just felt so pleasant, making tingles run down her spine and her skin prickle. She was actually blushing over his words and the energy to step back had left her legs.

Slowly raising her head she let her gaze wander over his form. The starlight seemed to make his skin look even paler, nearly white, against the black of his hair, but what truly captured her attention were his eyes. The dark opals of his eyes were spreading a dark and temptingly dangerous aura about him and she felt like she could drown in them, forget herself if she looked any longer into their depths. It was as if he was enchanting her and she could not free herself from the spell even if she had wanted to.

His gaze left her eyes and it was as if he was trailing a line of fire over her skin as his fingertips wandered down to her neck, shoving her hair away and traced her pulse point.

"Fascinating."

Rolanda had no idea what was going on and she surely should be suspicious about his behaviour, but there was something deep inside of her that wanted her to explore him and the mystery that surrounded him.

"What sweet seduction... I want to taste you..." Severus whispered and Rolanda furrowed her brow, but any doubts were wiped away as he kissed her passionately, not wasting any time and Rolanda cursed herself. There was no excuse she could use like being overwhelmed, as she fully welcomed his kiss, matching his pressure.

"I want to make you mine," he breathed as they broke apart and smirked, revealing a pair of pointed teeth. "I can show you so much wonders in this world... we will see the centuries passing, enterprises falling and power being shifted. I can offer you everything you want, everything you ever longed for!"

Rolanda asked herself if this was a dream, was she hallucinating? It simply seemed impossible to feel so drawn towards Severus Snape, one of the most distanced and anti-social men she had ever met, but right now he was simply... tempting. And even though all alerts were ringing in her head, telling her that she should go, but her body did not obey her mind and she answered:"Yes..."

Severus looked satisfied and triumphant as he revealed his teeth even more and leaned forward, his lips brushing over her neck. A moan escaped her throat as a sharp pain pounded through her...

Rolanda shot up to a sitting position in her bed, her palm slapping against her neck again and again with vigour.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Damn. Mosquitoes!"


End file.
